warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DawnClan/Original/Roleplay Archive 6
Sunleaf's prophecy/Windwillow's prophecy/Baypaw and Skypaw's Prophecy Sunpaw, Cloudpaw and Dawnpaw looked around the apprentice den, excitment prickling at their pelts. They were finally apprentices. Sunpaw didn't know it yet, but her mentor was Windwillow because of their prophecies intertwining. Cloudpaw's mentor was his uncle, Stonestep. And Dawnpaw almost joined StarClan in her shock when she found out her mentor was Duskheart. Sunpaw shook her head, taking control. She padded forward to face her littermates. "Ok, apprentices, make your nests and rest. We have big days tomorrow." They nodded, treating their sister like leader. Then, they padded off through the den and settled down in nests of moss scrapped together. I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 18:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Windwillow and Sunpaw padded back into camp, ad Windwillow froze. "Windwillow?" Sunpaw asked, with worry. Windwillow stood still at the sight of Icefeather. Icefeather opened her eyes slowly. "Wha-what happened?" Windwillow meowed. Don't die! Icefeather opened her jaws and rasped, "Small badger attack, a baby badger, but I killed it." Icefeather: The Whisper in the Trees...and the Dark Patch of Clovers in the Meadow. 21:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Mysterious Deaths Featherlight ran into camp carrying the limp body of Amberlight into camp. Following them was a a small dark gray she-cat with white paws with unusually long fur on them and her four kits, a pale gray-and-white she-cat, a black tabby tom, A tiny brown tabby tom, and a cream she-cat with a brown face, brown ears, a brown tail, and brown paws. "Amberlight is dead. We were out on a walk and found these loners being attacked by a badger. Amberlight saw that the badgers were about to kill them so she sacrificed herself saving them," said Featherlight. Cedarleaf had come out of the nursery and started to wail because her sister was dead. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is Flutter and her kits Hazel, Dark, Little, and Cream. They want to join DawnClan as Flutterstep, Hazelkit, Darkkit, Littlekit, and Creamkit. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|''♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]22:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Willowcloud and Kestrelfeather were on their way to the medicine cat den to visit Sandfern when they herd a creaking sound. They looked up and saw a tree about to fall toward Sandfern. Willowcloud ran to tell Birdstar, "A tree is falling in camp!" All the cats rushed out of camp except for Sandfern and Poppypaw, who went to get Sandfern. The tree collapsed right where Sandfern and Poppypaw were. When everyone came back into camp, Sandfern and Poppypaw were dead. "They were crushed by the tree," said Kestrelfeather. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]23:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Burrfang and her apprentice, Baypaw were hunting when the vibrations started. The DawnClan deputy twisted her head back to see Graystorm and Rockclaw in the path of a falling boulder! Baypaw and herself lunged to them, but they couldn't make it. Rockclaw was flattened by the rock, only his tail sticking out. Burrfang let out a low moan of pain, and slumped to the ground. Baypaw was sniffling around where Graystorm was, and saw he was still breathing faintly, but he wasn't going to live. She looked at his light blue patch on his forehead, and her amber eyes glowed. Within moments, the dark gray tom was breathing eaiser. "Burrfang, Graystorm's alive!" she yowled. Burrfang looked up to see the warrior stiring. The two she-cats silently pulled him out from under the rock, and carried him back to camp. [[User:Elorisa|'Elorisa']][[User talk:Elorisa|'-sama']] 21:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ceramonies Scalepaw, Briarpaw, and Jaypaw were sitting in front of Birdstar as she gave them their warrior names. Scalepaw became Scalepelt, Briarpaw became Briarshade, and Jaypaw became Jayfrost. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]23:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hazelkit, Darkkit, Littlekit, and Creamkit were becoming apprentices Hazelpaw, Darkpaw, Littlepaw, and Creampaw. Hazelpaw's mentor is Willowcloud, Darkpaw's is Kestrelfeather, Littlepaw's is Patchfall, and Creampaw's is Firemoon. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]23:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Other Hollowstep looked at her sister curiosly. Bluecloud was currently talking to Morningclaw. In fact, she was telling him something. Just then, they purred happily and entwined tails, touching noses. Then, they separated, Morningclaw going out on a hunting patrol, Bluecloud running over to Hollowstep. "I'm expecting kits!" She screamed before Hollowstep could ask. And while she was shocked, she was glad, and lightly touched noses with her sister. "That's great! And, let me guess, Morningclaw's the father?" "Yes!" I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 16:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Morningclaw looked proudly over at his mate, Bluecloud as he left the camp to go hunting with Blazefire and Rockclaw. Auburnleaf, Sandpaw, and Palmpaw were playing with Pineheart's kits when Graykit did something very weird. He was grooming himself, but when he cleaned the top of his ears, he did something that only Grayfoot did. He He unsheathed his claws a touch to get any dried dirt that could be there. Silverheart stared at the fluffly gray kit, wonder blossoming in her pale blue eyes. (Graykit just ''might ''be Grayfoot reincarnated. I'll leave that to your guys to figure out.) [[User:Elorisa|'Elorisa']][[User talk:Elorisa|'-sama']] 18:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bluecloud padded over to the medicine den. She wanted to know if she should move to the nursery, or leave it a few days. '.::.' Hollowstep scrapped together a nest for her sister. Dapplepatch had told her she should move into the nursery. If she goes out on patrol or stayed in the warriors' den, the stress wouldn't help the kits. She looked up as her sister walked in with more moss. She put it down and the brown she-cat joked, "Got enough moss there?" Bluecloud purred happily. "Dapplepatch and the other queens said I have to make sure my nest is very comfortable. When the kits get here and they're about three moons old, they'll be really playful and they'll get under everyone's paws. Besides, they'll also be pretty small and fragile." Hollowstep shrugged, accepting that answer. She scrapped the last of the moss into a nest and left her sister to settle in. Destinystar,leader of the stars and Destiny 19:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Duskheart took Dawnpaw on a walk. "So, Dawnpaw..... what are we gonna train you to do today?" He meowed. He looked into Dawnpaw's beautiful eyes. "Battle Training today!" She mewed affectionately. Duskheart crouched down. "This move I am about to show you is a move I learned from another clan. It is called Dusk Slice." He meowed. He raised his haunches, leaped up, and sliced down a branch from a tree. Dawnpaw's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Think you can get one higher than me?" He mewed playfully. Dawnpaw repeated him, and sliced yet a higher branch. When it fell to the ground, Duskheart began to purr affectionately, but then saw Dawnpaw begin to fall backwards! He jumped up and grabbed her by the scruff, and buried his claws in the tree's bark. "Please be more careful next time!" He muffled. Dawnpaw, still in shock, was carefully lowered down. "No more training today. We will work on Dusk Slice." He meowed, and the two headed back for camp. 4pinkbear 13:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Whitestep and Ravenwing were out on a walk when they spotted a little tom kit about 2-3 moons old. "H-h-hi," he stammered. "My name is Reedy, and I'm lost. Can you take me to a place where I can find a home?" Ravenwing replied, "Of course we can. Do you want to join DawnClan?" Reedy smiled. "Of course I do!" Whitestep said, "Riverpoppy can take him in. Reedy, you will be known as Reedkit now." ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]22:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- (This is 4pinkbear... I just got a new siggie... but I don't know how to link it to my profile....) Icefeather watched Amberkit leap on top of Lightningkit. Lightningkit fell with an "Oomph!" Moonleaf let out a meow of laughter, and Icefeather began to purr. ''My recent litter is so wondeful! ''She turned around to see Morningclaw coming in to give some prey to Bluecloud, who was heavily pregnant with kits at the time. Icefeather saw one of her kits, Moningkit, trying to impress Morningclaw. Morningkit leaped into the air and landed on Moonleaf's ears perfectly, and Moonleaf, looking amused, let him play. Icefeather looked down at her son with joy, and so she turned to see Morningclaw's expression. Morningclaw wasn't even paying attention, though, and she turned to see Morningkit sulk over to her. She looked down at his big, sad eyes, and sweeped him over with her tail. Icefeather: The Whisper in the Trees...and the Dark Patch of Clovers in the Meadow. 12:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- (I like it 4pinkbear :)) Graykit silently looked at Icefeather's new kits, while Finchkit and Mothkit ran over to join them. Pineheart looked at her dark gray kit with confusion. "Graykit don't you want to play too?" she questioned. Graykit flicked his tail as he looked out of the den. "Not really. It's more fun to watch." he whispered. PIneheart looked at him, dread flowing into her calm amber eyes. She remembered Silverheart once telling her that Grayfoot never liked to play with the other kits, and was it really a coincidence that Graykit looked ''exactly ''like Grayfoot, even down to the same shade of amber eyes? But even if Graykit was Grayfoot reincarnated, he was still some of his own cat, right? Grayfoot never played with his siblings, or at least Silverheart said so. Pineheart flicked her moss-stained tail at her kit, leading him outside. "Just go play." she mewed at him. Graykit scampered out side, yet reluctantly. Pineheart looked at her kits once more, and then curled up in her den to sleep. [[User:Elorisa|'Elorisa']][[User talk:Elorisa|'-sama']] 17:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mapledawn sat down, looking at the cats still alive. She wanted revenge on the cat who killed her. She didn't want Dustheart to be with Cloverstep now. She wanted him to be with her. She looked down again, and glanced at Thistlestream and Whitestep sharing tounges. ''My brother even has a mate! ''She padded over to Irisstar. "Please! Just this once!" She meowed desperately. Irisstar nodded. Mapledawn looked down one last time, and saw all the cats heading for their dens. She then jumped down at the image, and felt herself falling. She looked around the portal to the living world. The portal was pink, and around her was images of her memory. She felt a kick at her back, and turned. Stumpykit had followed her on her way to see his father! She opened her mouth to yell at him, but stopped. He deserved to see his father because he died so bravely, trying to protect his littermates. She plunged down and found herself, still a spirit, in the dream of Dustheart. Dustheart, in his dream, was happily playing with his new kits,. Mapledawn, with a hiss, made the new kit's imagess disapear, and with a jump, she came face to face with Dustheart. "Dustheart, don't you love ME anymore!?" She hissed, and clawed his face. Blood rolled down his face. "I wanted you! EVEN AFTER DEATH! Couldn't you see how unhappy I am without you!? I miss you, but Cloverstep is my new mate!" He yowled. He unsheathed his claws, and swiped, but Mapledawn jumped back a step, and so the swipe missed. Stumpykit, who was formerly hiding from the sight and sound of his parents fighting, jumped out of the bush and padded up to his father and started purring, and then he walked up, and swiped Mapledawn, causing her to fade back to StarClan. Soon after she began to cry, and Smoketail came to comfort her. Then, Stumpykit faded back to her and nestled against her belly. She then took a pleasant, warm, nap. Icefeather: The Whisper in the Trees...and the Dark Patch of Clovers in the Meadow. 12:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Petalbreeze, Copperhead and Scalewind were out on a slow walk through the forest, when they saw cats. One mottled ginger-brown, the other light brown with darker flecks. They were both carrying a kit. Copperhead bristled, his white-flecked golden tabby pelt spiked with anger. Petalbreeze flicked her long white tail on her brother's nose, and approached the cats. "Who are you?" Petalbreeze questioned, sniffing both kits. The tom flicked his tail, which did not have a tip on it, Petalbreeze noted. "My name is Mincemeat, and this is my mate, Fleckedbriar. Our kits names are Bay and Sky." Mincemeat said, flicking his single ear. Fleckedbriar looked a bit frightened. "What are you going to do with us?" she asked, a quiver of fear in her soft mew. Scalewind looked softly at the two kits, Bay and Sky. They both seemed to radiate something....magical yet simple. They couldn't have been more than a moon old, yet their eyes were bright with knowledge and observancy. Scalewind was puzzled by this, but she didn't say anything. "You can always come and join DawnClan..." Copperhead whispered. Mincemeat's wild amber eyes sparkled. "Great!" he whispered. Fleckedbriar just looked at her mate with tired eyes. As they approached the camp, Copperhead carried the newly-named Baykit, and Scalewind carried Skykit. (Is there allowed to be a prophecy about Baykit and Skykit?) [[User:Elorisa|'Elorisa']][[User talk:Elorisa|'-sama']] 16:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Of course! Cherryflower is on it right away!) Cherryflower padded to the nursery to check on the two new kits, Baykit and Skykit. She nosed her way into the nursery, and saw the two kits' eyes staring at her. They were sparkling like the eyes of a Pantherstar of the ancient PantherClan. Cherryflower's mind swirled, and she looked up and mewed, "''The Wind and the Sun may not be finished yet, but on their quest the Bay and the Sky will accompany them, and the four must save the clans when the Panther and Cougar meet in battle so that Fire won't rule the forest..." Turning around, she saw Windwillow, who was following her. Sighing, Cherryflower padded towards her den. "You need to tell Sunpaw she is one of the four, soon." Cherryflower meowed sternly, and went into her den. The Darkest Shadow 11:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Runningbreeze sunk her claws into the neck of Icefeather. Rogues had invaded camp. Shadowpaw leaped onto Runningbreeze's back and sunk his claws in. She let her grasp on Icefeather go as she tried to fling off Shadowpaw. "Die, pesky apprentice!" She hissed, and Icefeather fled from her. Squirrelthorn struck her side. "You okay, Shadowpaw?" Squirrelthorn hissed to the black apprentice. He nodded and struck Runningbreeze's sides. Runningbreeze then blacked out. When she awoke, the rouges were gone. Some were dead on the ground, but she was alive. Her mother, Icefeather, was still alive. She hissed and leaped at her. Birdstar pulled hewr back, and some of the warriors came and held her down...☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 17:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bluecloud looked down at the four kits cradled in the curve of her belly, proud. She looked up as she scented her mate, her brother and sisters, her parents and her aunt and uncle pad into the den. She purred as her mate looked down at the kits. "I've named them Mosskit, Raptorkit, Silverkit and Moonkit." "They're perfect," he purred. Destinystar,leader of the stars and Destiny 18:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Duskheart purred as the love of his life, Dawnpaw, who was also his apprentice, recieved her warrior name, Dawnheart. She padded over to him, cheerfully. "Are you proud of me?" She mewed. "Yes, I am very ''proud of you." He purred, and licked her face affectionately. Dawnheart, he knew, was very kind. He loved her more than his sister, who is still in DuskClan, Thornscar. Clawflower sat in the elder's den, feeling saddened. She felt anger for Wispfire, the cat who made her lose her vision. She could only hear what was going on. She turned and gently felt the ground. A soft plant was growing on her side of the den. She felt the edges. ''Ouch! ''It was jagged. She felt pain in her paw, and so she licked it. Her paw smelled of blood and raspberry leaves. She was bleeding. ''Why do I have to be in here? I am not old! ''She sat down, disapointed. She decided to find Cherryflower to treat her paw, and then she would go hunting. She got up, and out of her den. She bumped into a small cat who smelled of herbs. "Cherryflower?" She asked. "No, I'm Dapplepatch, Cherryflower's mentor. Is there something you need?" The small cat answered, and then said: "Hmm.... did you step in some raspberry leaves and cut your paw? Let me treat that!" Dapplepatch gently padded on some cobwebs, and let Clawflower leave. She ran into the forest. A small squeak and the scurrying of paws was directly in front of her. she quickly sunk her claws into the mouse, and brought it back to camp. Purring, she dropped it in the fresh-kill pile. "How did you catch that?" Wispfire hissed. "How ''did ''you?" Birdstar meowed, amusingly. Wispfire then jumped onto Clawflower's back, and sunk his claws in. She rolled onto her back, and he lost his grip. She jumped to her paws and slashed his face, and tail-tip. Purring, she clawed his flank. "ENOUGH! You may be a warrior, Clawflower." Birdstar meowed. Clawflower triumphantly held her head up. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 12:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Scalewind looked at her sister, who looked much plumper than her normal slender self. She also seemed much more tired than normal and she had been staying in Cherryflower and Dapplepatch's den for around 2 moons. Petalbreeze also looked guilty, so Scalewind finally approached her. "Are you expecting kits?" she questioned. Petalbreeze nearly jumped out of her skin when her sister appeared out of nowhere. She sighed, her bgright green eyes dull with grief. "Y-yes, with Tinyleap's kits." she whispered. Scalewind looked shocked. Tinyleap was a cat from another Clan! And Petalbreeze looked very close to having her kits. As she thought this, Petalbreeze yowled in pain, and through gritted teeth, she ordered her sister to get Dapplepatch. Scalewind immidiatly got the medicine cat, who gently aided her to the nursery. A few moments later, Petalbreeze had two kits at her belly, perfect and healthy. One of them, a very, very small silver tom, died after he was born. Petalbreeze named him Duskkit, in memory of her mate. That was before he died. Petalbreeze named her other two kits Crookedkit and Soarkit, and she was now discussing with Scalewind who her fake mate should be. "How about Tigerfur? He seems to like you, and he's a dark brown tabby." Scalewind suggested. Petalbreeze nodded, and Scalewind left the den to find Tigerfur. [[User:Elorisa|'Elorisa']][[User talk:Elorisa|'-sama']] 20:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dovesong was walkitn in the forest when she scented rogue. ''Better tell Birdstar. she thought before a black-and-ginger tom with brilliant blue-green eyes jumped out of the bushes and attacked her. "Who are you?" she asked. The tom said, "My name is Jumpfire. I was named that because both of my parents were Clan cats. They were named Hopecloud and Fireblaze, but they both died after I was born. They had named me Jumpfire instead of Jumpkit because I would live my life as a rogue instead of a Clan cat." "Do you want to join DawnClan?" asked Dovesong. "Sure," said Jumpfire. they walked back to camp, tailes intertwined. Dovesongor 17:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Introduced to FireClan Birdstar, Windwillow, and Sunpaw were on a patrol when they spotted a large orange tom with a blue collar studded with cat teeth, and 2 dog teeth. All his claws were reinforced with dog teeth, except for one paw, which was reinforced with longer cat claws. "I am Scar, leader of FireClan. Me and my hundreds of clanmates are here to take over this forest, since BloodClan failed. You have 2 days to respond, or face the consequences." He snickered, and turned and left. Windwillow jumped a step back. Baykit and Skykit's prophecy! "SUNPAW! There is something I have to tell you IMMEDIATELY!" She hissed. "What?" Sunpaw hissed back. "YOU ARE A PART OF A PROPHECY! YOU AND I ARE SUPPOSED TO WORK TOGETHER TO STOP THIS FIRECLAN, WITH BAYKIT AND SKYKIT!!!!" Sunpaw took a step back. "I already know...." Sunpaw began, but Windwillow flicked her tail over her mouth. The Darkest Shadow 12:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Badger Attacks The newly-named Scalepelt, Briarshade, and Jayfrost were guarding the camp when Briarshade heard a rustle. Pretty soon a large badger broke through the entrance of camp. "BIRDSTAR!!!!!! BADGER ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled. The badger started to make it's way to the nursery, bursting through the entrance and swiping at the queen and kits. Whitestep, who had just kitted earlier in the day, screeched. Cedarleaf and Thymeleaf had woken up and started fighting the badger. Flutterstep's kits started helping them. Then there was a small thud, followed by another thud. Cedarleaf and Thymeleaf were dead. Littlekit and Creamkit started swiping at the badger's face while Hazelkit snuck underneath it and raked its belly with her paws. Darkkit performed the leap-and-hold techneque. With the help of Flutterstep, they drove the badger out of camp. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|''♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]23:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Eaglekit shuddered and padded back to his mother Phoenixwing and his sister Waterkit 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 02:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- With a shudder, Icefeather nosed her kits into the corner of the nursery. Loud footsteps were coming closer to the camp. All was silent in the small den carved from rock. With a sudden bump, the entire den shook, and the plants that were growing in the den swayed horribly. Icefeather cried out as a big badger reached into the nursery. Ebonystrike hissed, and saw Wispfire leap onto the badger. To protect his mate. ''The badger threw him off and clawed his back. ''No! ''Ebonystrike ran up and struck the badger's side, and then pulled Wispfire to safety. She saw warriors stream out from their dens as more cats came to fight off the ten badgers. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 15:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Waterkit was being chased by a badger and she cried "Help!" 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 17:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Smokemist saw Waterkit being chased by a badger. No! ''He slammed into the badger's side and scratched its eyes, temporarily blinding it. He grabbed the kits scruff and climbed up to the top of the nearby tree. "I won't let you die!" He muffled, and sunk his claws into the highest, thickest branch. The branch shook and shuddered as the badger slammed into it, but Smokemist held on, without dropping Waterkit, who's little white paws were flailing. Suddenly, he saw his sister Ebonystrike slam into the badger. Limesplash was helping her, as well as Birdstar. "Get into my den!" Birdstar hissed. Smokemist nodded, and headed for Birdstar's little den. There, he nestled Waterkit down onto the moss, and stood guard of the little kit. Ebonystrike, who had a gash on her shoulder slowly got into the den. "Get all the queen's kits into here! I'll guard!" He hissed, and she stalked back into the battle. Ebonystrike and Icefeather safely got all the kits to Smokemist soon after. After they nodded to him, they turned and went off to fight the now 15 badgers. He turned to see Waterkit clinging to the walls of the small, thick den made of rock. "It's okay little one. You are safe. Shall I seal the den temporarily so the badgers can't reach in here?" He mewed shakily. Waterkit and all the other kits nodded, and he slowly pulled some medium, heavy rocks to form a blockage which sealed the den entirely. He made sure there were holes so that the kits could breathe. He suddenly heard scraping, and peered through the hole in the rock. "BADGER!" He yelped. The scraping turned to slamming, and the den shook. "Help us!" Morningkit wailed. Suddenly all went silent. Only heavy breathing could be heard, and the smell of badger was everywhere. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 18:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Runningbreeze's Exile "Runningbreeze has broken the warrior code and must be punished. How must I punish her?" Birdstar called. "KILL HER!" Squirrelthorn called up to Birdstar. Icefeather jumped up to the rock below Birdstar. "Please show her mercy! She is my oldest daughter!" Icefeather hissed. "Are you crazy? Your so called daughter tried to kill you!" Ebonystrike hissed. "Her punishment shall be eternal banishment. If she ever shows up on our territory ever again, ''kill her. ''" Birdstar hissed. The warriors holding down Runningbreeze released their grip, and she hissed at them, and then she stalked away, out of camp. Icefeather watched in horror. "Birdstar.... aren't you gonna miss her?" She whispered painfully. "Yes...yes I will..." Birdstar choked back, and all the cats turned to go to their dens. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 20:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Runningbreeze felt mad, and stormed off. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 20:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Finchsong turned towards the warrior's den, head and tail drooping. She had considered Runningbreeze a good warrior before she had broken the Warrior code. Curling up in the den, all she wanted to do was sleep. Finchsong awoke to sunlight coming in from the entrance to the warrior's den. She spotted Kestrelflight and Blossomfire sharing toungues lovingly. ''Eww! Thought Finchsong. She padded over and settled down with a fat mouse. [[User:Mistfire|'Mist']][[User talk:Mistfire|'fire']] 18:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Runningbreeze can read minds and put thoughts into another's mind. StarClan gave her that gift, but didn't know she would use it for evil.) Runningbreeze, peering through a bush, saw Finchsong alone in the woods. She quietly stalked forward, and leaped out of the bush in front of her. Calmly she said, "Why are you alone in these woods? Were you lookin' for me? I didn't want to be exiled, I just was tired of my mother. I hated her! She let my father, Crookedshadow, DIE! I wanted her gone! You can't blame me, can you?" "N-n-no, Runningbreeze," Finchsong stammered. Runningbreeze searched through the mind of Finchsong. Runningbreeze, I really look up to her. Why was she exiled? I can't blame her, since she unfairly lost her father. ''She heard Finchsong's thoughts. Smiling, she said, "Would you like to join me, Finchsong, as a rogue?" Runningbreeze put her paw onto Finchsong's. She ove into Finchsong's memories and got ready to add a though to her mind. ''I will join Runningbreeze. ''Runningbreeze added, and then lifted her paw away. "What do ya say? Will you join me?" ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 20:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Finchsong froze. "I- I can't say. And If I do, I can't right now. I'll have to say goodbye to Blossomfire. She ''is my sister after all. But... maybe. I know! We can make our own clan!" ---- "Yes indeed. You may be the medicine cat. I will form a clan known as DarknessClan. Are you in?" Runningbreeze meowed. Frinchsong froze, and slowly nodded. "Good. Meet me at the abandoned cave under the waterfall. We will set up camp there. OR ELSE YOU WILL SUFFER CONSEQUENCES." ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 16:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Finchsong padded through the camp on weary paws. As she passed the fresh-kill pile, Blossomfire fell into step beside her. "What's the matter?" Finchsong paused. "Follow me." They both went out into the forest. Finchsong faced Blossomfire. "Blossomfire, You know how Runningbreeze was exiled?" Blossomfire nodded. "Well, she asked me to join her to make a Clan. I-I agreed." Blossomfire's eyes opened wide and she let out a wail. "Oh, Finchsong!" she sobbed, her muzzle buried in her sister's ginger fur. "I can't lose you, too! Not after we lost Frostleaf! "I'm sorry, Blossomfire." mewed Finchsong simply, as she gazed into her sister's amber eyes.'' I wonder if I'll ever see them again.'' Touching noses with Blossomfire one last time, she padded out into the forest in the direction of the waterfall, not looking back. [[User:Mistfire|'Mist']][[User talk:Mistfire|'fire']] 22:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Icefeather overheard Finchsong's conversation. I am gonna tell Birdstar. ''She leaped out at Finchsong. "Traitor!" She hissed. Finchsong whimpered and tucked her tail neatly underneath her legs. Suddenly, Rabbitspring of DuskClan leaped out of the bush and attacked Finchsong. Icefeather dragged the tom off, and Runningbreeze leaped out of the next bush and shielded Finchsong. She sunk her claws into the neck of the 7-moon-old tom. He let out a gurgling cry, and fell to the ground. Icefeather hissed, and ran to camp. "BIRDSTAR! FINCHSONG BETRAYED US!" She yowled. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 02:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Wait!" Blossomfire called, stopping Icefeather. Her eyes were dark with sorrow. "Finchsong made her own choice. If she wants to side with Runningbreeze, that's her problem. She'll be happy." Icefeather sighed. "Fine, but let me tell Birdstar that she has left DawnClan." [[User:Mistfire|'Mist']][[User talk:Mistfire|'fire''']] 19:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Please don't roleplay as Icefeather without permission) Icefeather snarled back: "She made her own decision to ''betray us. ''I am gonna tell Birdstar anyways. She shouldn't have sided with my daughter..." Icefeather then pelted back into the camp and yowled: "Finchsong is a traitor!!!! SHE LEFT US TO BE WITH RUNNINGBREEZE!" ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 19:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mistfire was sharing a mouse with Ferretpaw when Icefeather made the announcement. Mistfire jumped to her paws. "Finchsong would never do that!" Blossomfire padded wearily over to Mistfire. "She did it, and that's that." Kestrelflight came over and twined his tail with Blossomfire's. "Come on, let's get you some rest." He soothed gently. "I don't need rest, I need Finchsong!" wailed the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. --En Garde! Ready, Fence! No, don't spear the kitty Category:Archives Category:Archive